


The Dead Man

by AdelaLee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaLee/pseuds/AdelaLee
Summary: 我认识了一位老人，他向我介绍了他的侄子，在我心动的时候，他说他已经不在了……





	The Dead Man

两年前，我在一家养老院工作，并享受其中。这并不是说我有多么愿意照顾别人，而是因为我喜欢和那些三句话说一分钟或者一句话说三遍的老人们一起追溯那些曾经属于他们的辉煌时代。我拥有一双十分灵敏的耳朵，但比起现世罗曼，我宁愿接收由颤抖的嘴唇缓缓吐出的有些语无伦次的故事。这是一种让人虽然无能为力、无可奈何但又心驰神往的感受，当我透过他们浑浊的双眸，还能看到令人怦然心动的光华。

也许是我的爱好它太过特别又太过难得，有一位老人托院长请我单独去他家里照顾他。

那是一个特别平凡的早上，平凡到我甚至没有去记那是哪一天。本来想要打车到老人家中的我最后决定骑自行车去，顺便借此平复一下我有些激动和不安的心情。

刚刚在院长的办公室里，他说：“姑娘，有位我很敬重的老先生听说了你的爱好，他非常感兴趣，也想要邀请你去听听他的故事，如果你愿意记下来，那是再好不过的。怎么样，你想去吗？”

我有些好奇，问：“只是今天这一天吗？那么我想我应该可以。”

院长拍了一下光滑的额头，道：“是我没说明白。他希望你到他家里照顾他，长期的。如果你愿意，可以顺便听听他的故事。”

我有些遗憾地摇摇头：“院长，您知道的，我未必会在这里工作很久。也许这里的故事听完，我就会去‘下一站’。至于长期照顾人，我担心自己真的没有这个耐性和打算。”

但院长没有任何放弃的意思：“你这几天如果得空就去看看吧，他的确是一位很有魅力的老先生，就算你不能答应他的请求，多听一个故事也并不算什么坏事，不是吗？”

我只好面上先应允下来，心里盘算着什么时候实在闲得无事可做再去看看。

当我转身离开，手指即将触到门把的时候，院长忽然补了一句：“他曾经是一位光荣的战士，一个伟大的英雄，你一定会感兴趣的。”

我的指尖颤了颤，转动了门把手。

他说的没错，有关战争年代的故事，即使是让我听上个三天三夜也不会感到厌倦。激情与鲜血，汗水与泪水，从来都是我的心头所爱。大概是太平的日子已经太久太久，久到连小说都只充斥了鸡毛蒜皮、邻里琐事，爱恨情仇都落入了俗套，再也没有利刃与枪炮，再也没有硝烟与尘灰。

我现在自然是愿意去的，院长从未向我这样极力地推荐过一个人，我看得出，他自己的语气里都带着轻微却难掩的澎湃。一位战士。一个英雄。我踩动脚踏板的速度都悄悄加快了。

一路上，我在心里描摹了很多遍那位老先生的样子。也许他的尊容并不那么让人舒服，他或许瞎了一只眼，掉了半边耳朵，甚至少了一只胳膊，缺了一条腿，不过我根本不会在乎。疤痕向来都是往事的纪念章，何况还是由战争加盖的，我总是这么认为。

而他的故事，也许并不会太离奇，无非是热血倾洒，或是离别断肠，这是战争的常见主题。然而每个人的故事都有自己的独特之处，我愿意把每份值得一个人铭记一生的故事收集，传达给世人，让他们知道还有那么一段历史，还有那么一份感情。

在路上一直这么想着，我很快就到了目的地。很难想像在并不太偏远的城郊，居然有一座像是梦中才有的白房子。栅栏圈起的小院里青草还鲜翠欲滴，房子的侧面趴着一条金毛，安安静静地在晒太阳。特别平常，也特别温馨，温馨到梦幻。

我把车子拴在栅栏边，然后怀着忐忑踏进了小院。不管我迟疑地向侧面看了几次，那条皮毛被阳光晒得闪闪发亮的大狗也都不愿理睬我。我终于按响了门铃。

在我还没有设计好自己的开场白的时候，门就开了。响应的时间短得几乎只有一瞬，让人不由得怀疑开门的人是否一直就守在门边，等待着门铃响起。

“您好，我……”我抬起了头，然后，看到了他。

我说不上是失望还是惊喜，但惊讶是一定的。开门的人是一位目测仅有五十出头的中年男人，他的头发甚至还没有花白，柔软的金色一如阳光，比投在小院里的阳光还要明亮耀眼。我知道这么说一定会被人批评是夸张了，可是，当你看向他，你只能想到阳光这两个字。

“对不起对不起，我本来是想要过来做一位老人的看护，真抱歉走错了门……”

他认真地看了我那么一两秒，然后温和地笑了：“这位小姐，我想你并没有走错……”

“那么您是他的儿子？”

他嘴角带笑地轻轻摇了摇头。

我这才意识到自己有多么尴尬。这个中年男人一定是老人找来的看护吧，院长的消息也太不准确了，害得我搞了个乌龙。

“真的对不起，我不知道他已经先请了您，我这就走，打扰了……”

他忽然又很爽朗地笑了起来，我却站在原地红透了耳根，满心想着赶快离开这里，然而他却阻止了我。

“据我所知，你想要找的那个老人还并没有请任何看护或者保姆之类的人，小姐。所以请进吧，欢迎你。”他的笑容仿佛被勾勒上一圈金边，的的确确地产生了一种既不容拒绝又值得信任的力量。

我的心里疑惑盘桓，他太过年轻，应该是老人的子侄辈，看上去对这个家又极为熟稔，或许就是来照顾老人的？不做看护也好，我可以直接记录故事，然后就这么直接走人。

在沙发上坐了好一会儿，拘谨的感觉还没有退散。我端起温暖但不至于烫手的茶杯，轻轻抿了一口男人刚刚泡好的茶，向他微微颔首致谢。不得不说，这个男人是个彻底的绅士，待人接物的态度让人极为舒适。

比刚进门前还是多了一分冷静镇定，少了一丝不知所措，我这才能够集中精神，注意到眼前的这个男人的相貌其实十分出众。他的气质是矛盾的，严肃时带着少见的正直，而他的笑却仿佛可以流进人的心里，在心房里反复激荡。拥有这种笑容的人，不用说，年轻时一定会被人冠以 “甜心”的称号吧。拥有这样万中无一相貌的他，还拥有着一种强大到让人难以抗拒的吸引力，仿佛是天生的领导者。我在心里暗暗地骂了自己两句，明明是外貌协会的自己竟然如此后知后觉，反应迟钝。

哦天哪，还有他的那双蓝眼睛。如果现在坐在他面前是十年前的我，一定会两眼放光冲着他傻笑吧。然而我只是“故作”矜持地将嘴角挑起，假装面部的轻微发烫是因为刚刚的尴尬还没有彻底退去。

然而，这双眼睛最吸引我的地方并不只是那抹绝对澄澈的蓝，而是蕴藏于其后的经过岁月冲刷洗礼过多次的深邃。澄澈和深邃，又是一对矛盾的词语。然而在他身上好像任何矛盾都会和谐共处，并无违和之感。

我的戒备心被再次削弱了。因为判定一个人的内心，最重要的途径就是通过他的眼睛。我虽不算是见多识广，可也遇见了不少人，记录了很多故事，即使不能通过简单的对视分析出对方的情感，也大体能知晓一个人真诚与否。而这双眼睛的真实，是真实的，我见过太多次，绝对不可能认错。然而奇怪的，正是这种相似的真实我已经见过了太多太多，它们从那些饱经风霜的讲述自己故事时完全陷入过往追忆的老人的眼中显现。我很享受注视这种千帆过尽的眼神，但它显然应该出现在一个人的黄昏之年，而不是浮现于一位仍值中年的男人的眼中。

我的脑海中忽然闪过一个荒唐的念头，它一瞬即逝，让我甚至没有察觉到。

您，到底是谁？我很想这么问。但我问了个同样蠢的问题：“请问您的年纪……”

大概是有些唐突和失礼吧，我看到了他一刹那的愣神，心下不禁又暗暗谴责自己的莽撞。

然后。然后，该死的，我看到一种留恋从他的那抹蓝中溢了出来，带着无尽的追忆。对，就是你想的那种，也是我见过的最多的那种留恋。我从来都没有因为这种留恋产生过恐慌和抱歉，但这次似乎不一样。

他踌躇了一番，像是在斟酌字句的使用是否会得当。我按捺着心中重新燃起的不安与好奇，耐心地等待他开口。

终于，他开口了。

他说：“你愿意听听我的故事吗？听起来很奇幻的那种。”

我这次真的吃惊了。而他并没有把话题继续下去，似乎完全沉浸在往事里了，他流露出来那一丝的悲伤神情就已经攫住了我的心，使我一个激灵从头顶麻到脚底。我隐隐觉得他所说的故事绝对和我以前听过的那些故事有很大不同，尽管情感上或许多少会有共通之处。

于是就算我不忍心，还是把他拉回了现实，很抱歉地告诉他我还有事，需要先离开。

我真的没办法承受他的目光，在他的面前我甚至说不出谎。但是我又不得不这样做，我只是来拜访一位老兵，听完故事就转身走人，而今天的遭遇似乎远远超出了我的预料。这让我坐立不安，我必须回去好好想想。

所以我真的感到抱歉了，为自己说谎，为自己莫名其妙产生的激动和恐慌，为我甚至不敢于去听他的故事。

而他还是那么绅士，送我到门口，为我拉开门，叮嘱我路上一切小心。可我还是看到了他眼中一闪而逝的失落，彻头彻尾的暴露着孤寂和脆弱的失落，不过他显然比我更加会控制自己的情绪。

门缓缓关上了。我站在门口，偏过头还能看见那条依旧在享受阳光的金毛。不知怎的我头脑发热，冲着关闭的门大声喊了一句：“明天我还会过来的！”

我不知道他是否能够听见，但话一出口我就已经后悔了，因为这种事是最不能肯定的。我是喜欢故事，但显然我不喜欢冒险。

无数次在脑海中自导自演过奇幻的小剧场，我仍拒不承认现实中会有奇幻的存在，我自诩理性。这就能很好地解释为什么我感到惊慌，因为那个男人当时的语气是真实的。

我飞速回了家，比去时的速度还快了很多。甚至没有分神去询问院长今天发生的一切究竟是怎么回事，那个男人又是谁，我只是把自己扔在床上，埋头静静地想，究竟应不应该接受他的请求，或是成为排解他深重孤寂的那个人。

在我不算长的二十多年的人生中，从未真正主动尝试过陷入任何一件一切未知的事情中去，一如我从未与任何人交往过。这么看来，我也是矛盾的人，喜欢他人的探险经历却从不想把这种事加于己身。

可是，在内心深处，一个声音警告着我，如果错过这次机会，也许就再也没有相似的机会，也许我穷尽一生也不会有丝毫改变，也许……

当第二天清晨的闹铃‘shoot to thrill’粗暴地将我从梦中拽出，并没有任何不满地，我直接手忙脚乱地穿上衣服，随便塞了几口甜甜圈，又气吞山河地往嘴里倒了一杯咖啡，匆匆带上笔纸，冲下楼去拦计程车。

一切都极端怪异，就像我极端的迫不及待。一夜的百般思量终于让我下定了决心。然而其实这本不需要花费那么多的时间，我后来回想觉得，也许掷一枚硬币也会达到同样的结果。因为不管朝上的是哪面，我心里大概也早就有了答案。

车子稳稳停在了路口，但我掰了两下把手才打开车门，随即又是飞奔。

终于又到了小院的门口，我却又迟疑了，仿佛昨天和今天的一切不同都是完全不存在的，白栅栏、绿草地一如昨日同样，甚至那条狗也依旧保持着惬意的享受姿态。

于是刻意地放缓脚步，之前的急迫心情被强迫着一点点抚平，我按响了门铃。

也许你会猜到，应门的时间又只是一瞬，我又看到了他。

他，也一如昨日。嘴角依旧噙着笑，他说：

“我知道你会来，我等你很久了。”

我对他说：“我在心里纠结挣扎了很久，还是选择去听您的故事，至于相不相信，又是另一回事了。所以不管是不是真的玄幻，我都不介意试试看自己能不能接受。”

他挑了下眉，表示对我的回答很满意，又带我进入了屋子。

当我再次踏入这里，顿觉恍然和奇妙。昨日与今天似乎完完全全地重合了，最为不同的，是我的心境。由惴惴不安到迫不及待，天知道我是怎么想的。大概这真的是一辈子只会有一次的冲动吧。

哦，还有不一样，这次我们没有在客厅落座，而是直接去了书房。我们开始正式地自我介绍，认识彼此。

“那么Steve先生，我想您就是院长说的那位……”

“Adela小姐，我不知道你的院长是怎么向你介绍我的，不过应该是吧。”Steve很轻快地耸了耸肩，“鉴于我还‘年轻’，你根本不用担心要去照顾我。我只不过是太寂寞了。”

上帝啊，如果他真的是那个人，那么这个故事在还没开始时就已经玄幻起来了。毕竟院长说的是“老”先生，而不是先生；说他是一位“英雄”、“战士”，而不是一位彬彬有礼的绅士。我的心里一下子涌入了一堆毫无头绪的问题。

然而我只是说：“哈，那我可真幸运，就这么白白的听着……您为什么不试着多出去走走呢？你可以和其他人聊聊天，认识一些新朋友什么的……”

“我不想离开这里。”这个回答颇有些斩钉截铁的味道。

于是气氛自然而然的冷了下来。我觉得自己的尴尬症就要犯了，不禁看了几次手表，又四处张望了一番，希望能够挑起什么话题打破现下的局面。

然后，在他的书桌上，我看到了一个算得上是很精致的相框，可以看得出它的主人十分珍视它，因为上面光洁得没有一丝灰尘，木质的边缘甚至有些发亮，显然是多次摩挲造成的。

但这并不是我所关注的重点，因为我隐隐看到了相框里面的照片。那是一个男人，虽然从我的角度来看不是太清楚，但应该是棕发没错。

“恕我冒昧，Steve先生，”我往相框的方向努了努嘴，“那张相片是……”它一定对他来说很特别吧，因为在他独居的房子里，我看不到任何有关其他人的痕迹，除了——那张照片。

这次他真的愣神了，似乎是全然没有预料到我会提出这个问题，然后我看见了他眼中一闪而逝的哀伤，这狠狠地穿透了我的心脏。他迟疑了一下，把照片转向了我。

我这才能认真地观察照片上那个男人。他大概三十岁出头，个子应该不算太高，但气场却足够强大。他身着正装，看着镜头轻抬酒杯，仿佛是在向谁打招呼。焦糖色般的大得惊人的眼睛闪动着意气风发的光芒，眼角眉梢更是挂着掩不住的笑意。

这可真是出乎我的意料，我本以为容貌像Steve先生那样出众的人该是一生难见的，没想到照片中的男人则说是让我一见钟情也都不为过。不过他的好看却又完全不同于Steve那样的正气，而是，该用什么词好呢——骚气？相信我，这个词用在他的身上绝对不是贬义，尽管我很讨厌其他男人这样，但在他的身上毫无违和，而更显得他可爱迷人。

“他很帅吧。”Steve先生的声音隐隐地带着一丝自豪。

我连忙点头：“真的真的。他……不会是您儿子吧。”虽然不太可能，但是也许棕发棕眼的基因就是强过金发蓝眼呢？尽管两人的气质不像，但鉴于他们的样貌与气度都太过难得……

Steve这才笑了起来：“儿子？不不不，他是……他是我的侄子。” 

我发觉了他在介绍那个男人时的一丝犹豫。

那种自豪的声音又出现了：“他不仅好看，人也十分出色。他是企业家，机械大师，天生奇才，大概能排进世界最聪明的人前三名。他虽然喜欢嘴炮，但人却特别善良。他才三十岁，他最后……还单身。”

Steve的声音慢慢低沉了下去，甚至还落在了一个叹息上。但当时的我并没有注意到他语气的变化，也没有注意到“最后”那个词的含义。

很简单，我脸红了。在之前与Steve的交谈中，我已经告诉了他我还单身，所以不必担心我在这里陪他要考虑什么男朋友的感受。我还感觉到他很欣赏我。最重要的是，照片上那个男人，我真的是太喜欢了。仅仅对着一张照片也能想这么多，真的是没救了……但是综上，分析Steve的自豪语气，以及他提到的“单身”二字，我的想法那样自然地跑偏了。

“……”我刚要开口，他的下一句话让我如坠冰窖。

“可惜……”他说，“已经不在了。”

我从未想过这么讽刺的一件事，从来不相信一见钟情的我居然被一张照片上的陌生男人所吸引，心刚刚因此微微欢快悸动，却又瞬间如同被从高空抛落般地更加心悸，不过这次则是恐慌。如果我是喜欢过度脑补的人，那么这就是一个还没开始就已经失恋的悲伤故事，而且好像永远也不可能有开始。时隔两年，我仍可以回想起那种到现在依旧十分真实的心情。

但当时我并没有想那么多，我只是不肯相信，对，也就是处于简单地否认阶段。虽然我对那个男人一无所知，但我仿佛已经认识了他很久，正如我所希望的那样。

于是反驳就自然而然地脱口而出：“不可能吧，Steve先生，您一定是开玩笑，是吗？”

然而我立刻就意识到了这句话的愚蠢，不仅是没有人愿意拿亲人是否逝去这件事开玩笑，更重要的是我看到了他的眼神，那种依然鲜活的伤痛显然还横亘于他的眼前，而这种悲伤，似乎不单单是对去世的子侄辈应有的那种正常的悲伤，但我并没有去分析，而是又感到十分的抱歉。

“对不起，是我失言了，我只是——一下子不能相信罢了。请您……请您节哀。”道歉的时候我甚至不敢去看他的眼睛，只是直直地盯着桌面，尽管它并不会被我的目光射穿。我希望他能感受到我的尽量表现得足够反映我心理的诚恳的歉意，可是那种冒失的话怎么可能不惹人生气？

然而Steve并没有露出愤怒的神情来，只是显得更加疲惫罢了，而这种疲惫的神色似乎与他原本充满活力的形象并不相符，因此有一种怪异之感，又隐隐让人感到心疼。他简单地摆了摆手，努力用比较平静的声调告诉我没关系，这不是我的错。

“其实，就连是我，也一直没能相信这件事，但我知道，我只是不愿意去相信罢了。”他说。

我在想，这个时候保持沉默是不是更合适，抑或是换上一副同情和安慰的表情告诉他一切都会过去，然后再继续相顾两无言。可是我没有这么做。在他的家中已经待了很久，也说好他来叙述他的故事，我来认真倾听记录，但我们之间已经存在了太多的沉默了，我没办法一直承受这个，所以我选择开口，希望Steve能够再说些有关那个男人的故事。这不仅是因为我感兴趣，也是希望他不要把悲伤只留给自己，分享出来也许会轻松些，也许吧。

“我再次道歉，但是这……是多久的事？他是怎么……”

Steve的神色稍稍挣扎，嗓音有些沙哑地开口：“大概是一年前，他——我们之间拥有一个很长的故事。……抱歉，Adela小姐，我今天不太舒服，如果你愿意，明天再来吧，到时候你要是还想知道，我一定会告诉你的。”

说到最后，他天蓝色的眸子中似乎竟有些许隐隐的恳求在闪动，我想我没办法不答应他的任何请求。何况，我很清楚这种不舒服来自哪里，因为我也一样难受，但一定不会及他的万分之一。然而即使是这样，我也依旧足够难过了，不知是为了Steve，还是为了他。而我只是简单一瞥就已经有这样的感受，看上去一定曾经和那个男人很亲近的Steve的心情究竟是怎样似乎不言而喻。毕竟那种悲伤，依然鲜活着的悲伤还真实地存在于他眼中。

于是，我只好与他道别，劝慰他不要太过伤心，然后独自下楼，开门，走出小屋。再次站在门口打算离开，我颇有些恍惚，感叹这两日的奇幻与相似，但不同的除了我的心境，还有一点：昨天Steve很是热情地送我离开，但今天，我甚至很是怀疑他是否从书房的那张椅子上起了身。

我一定是搞砸了。虽然他似乎原谅了我，但我也的的确确勾起了他痛苦的回忆。我不得不认真反省自己答应院长和Steve的请求前来听他讲故事的这个选择是否过于鲁莽，也在考虑他是否会因此感到后悔。

结果就是，我感到糟透了，一切都糟透了。在回家的路上，我就已经下定决心第二天会再去一次，但却不是为了听他痛苦地回忆过去来满足自己的好奇心，而是为了向他正式道歉和告别。虽然不知道他的故事是什么样子的，但我有那么一丝畏缩，清楚它一定不同于往日里我听到的每一个。

终于，夜晚我怀着仍然纠结和复杂的心情很快沉沉睡去，也许是太过劳累，翌日醒来时我只觉一夜无梦，却忘记了其实梦里——

梦里一直存在着那双褐色的美好的让人难以忘怀的大眼睛。

“下面我所讲的，你完全可以当做是个幻想出来的傻故事。”

当我准时坐在Steve面前，他看着我摊在膝上的笔记本和已经开了盖的笔，说道，“如果你想把它记录下来给其他人看，他们准会认为你疯了。” 

“没关系，只要我知道我没疯，您也没疯，这就够了。”

我承认，我从来都不曾相信我们这个世界会存在什么超级英雄，但随着Steve的叙述，我仿佛真的亲眼目睹了一支伟大的队伍，一群英勇无畏的英雄，一场惊天动地的抗击战——以及，一个猝不及防的别离。

实际上，在我起初几天的倾听中，温馨欢乐的团队生活一直是他叙述的主题，而Tony——那个生来耀眼的人，也的的确确给所有曾经迷茫迷失的人提供了一个家。如果他真的存在，那么会有谁不爱他呢。

当然，Steve也不能免于其外。我尽力迫使自己在他所叙述的故事中相信他确实是个已经九十高龄的“老古董”，而Tony则给了他一颗重新跳动的充满活力的心。他们曾吵得面红耳赤，也曾把彼此揍得鼻青脸肿，但是仅从Steve不愿过多提及的只言片语中，我仍有一种强烈的感受——他们是相爱的，甚至说是深爱也不为过。他们是把彼此印入灵魂的那种深刻。

可是他还是没有说到，他们精彩而又平淡的生活是如何戛然而止的；没有说到那个笑容足以点亮全世界的男人是如何消失的。可我知道我不能问，尽管我也为之心痛，并急迫地想知道缘由。

那天如往常的每一天都没什么不同，我依旧准时按响门铃，可出人意料的是，过了好久门才被打开。看到Steve微红的眼眶，我不知如何开口。可是他却苦涩地微微勾起嘴角，告诉我他在梦里见到他了。我除了学着他的样子微笑，竟想不到什么话来应答。

“我想我们已经互相喜欢了很久，但是我一直没有挑明，他也就那样从未开口。在大战的前一天，他和我因为队伍布置上的一点儿小问题发生了争吵，在一个人冷静的时候，我决定明天就向他道歉，也顺便对他表明我的心意。”说到这儿，他停顿了一下。

我假装仍在本子上飞快地写着，却忍不住偷瞄他的神色。是悔恨还是悲伤，我看不出，他的面容似乎仍是平静的，只是声线略有颤抖。

“然后战争爆发了，我们每个人都背负着护卫数十亿人生命的重担，无暇顾及其他战友，更无暇顾及自己的安危。”

“有人投下了一枚核弹，这是理性到恐怖的舍小保大的决定，用数百万人的生命来交换更多人的安全，这是他们所谓的决定。”

“但这不是我们的决定。”

“于是Tony毫不犹豫地抱着它冲向了太空，我眼看着他的身影一点点变小，直到穿越虫洞，从我的视线里彻底消失。然后我的理智驱使我告诉身边的队友：‘把虫洞关上。’他没给我留下一句话。”

我不知道我是怀着怎样的心情跟Steve说再见的，很显然他需要安慰，但我说不出口。在我即将走出院子时，我听见他叫我：“Adela小姐，我的故事已经讲完了，您明天不必再来了。”我吃惊地回头，看见的只有紧紧关闭的门。

但第二天清晨，我还是站在了白房子前，我想告诉Steve一件事。在当晚我梦见了抱着核弹冲向太空的Tony，他清楚而坚定地说：“Steve，我从来没有怪过你。”

门开了，一个颇有些年纪的女人疑惑地打量着我：“小姐，请问您找谁？”

“Rogers先生呢，那个金发蓝眼的一直住在这儿的人呢？”

“很抱歉小姐，我想您是找错屋子了吧，我在这儿住了十多年，没听说过什么姓Rogers的人。”

我哑然地向院中望去，趴在草地上晒太阳的并不是那只金毛，而是一只牧羊犬。

“在战争快结束时，我被一道绿色的光线击中胸口，然后，我就在这儿了。”

我突然明白了他昨天的异样，也对他前夜的梦有了一个模糊的猜想。向那位女士道过歉，我转身离去。

这天夜里，我竟又梦见了Steve。他变得十分年轻，英俊的面容那样耀眼，他对我笑着说：“他还在等我，我该回去了。” 


End file.
